Welcome to My Life
by Je t'aime Angleterre
Summary: Welcome to my life where nothing feels alright, you don't know what it's like to be like me. To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark, to be kicked when your down and feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down and no one is there to save you. No you don't know what it's like, Welcome to My Life. R
1. The Begining

***new story alert***

**xD anyway, welcome to my story. It will ahve song lyrics in it, becuase Music is part of my inspiration.**

**Anyway Here is the into to my new story: Welcome to my Life.**

**I don't own anything except Zoe, Tori, and Evan.**

* * *

Dear Journal,

Yeah okay. I have a journal, big deal. But it's not like I have someone watching my every move like Hercules or stupid Percy Jackson. I'm by myself. So, I guess I'll start with an into of my life before I found camp... So here it goes...

* * *

I've been an orphan since I was born. Everyone told me that my mom died during my birth and my daddy didn't love me so he left me. I've never been, loved only disliked or even hated. Even my foster parents I've had since I was a baby hate me. No, I'm not likley to ever run away. Sometimes I really want to run away. But Instead I just lock myself in my room, and turn the radio on. It usually calms me down. My foster parents are pretty nice, though they don't understand me, they ground me a lot just because I get kicked out of a lot of schools. The teachers tend to hate me as well. Same with the other students. None of them like me...except my best friend, Tori. She is my best friend, and I think she really gets me. The sad part is that every summer since I've met her, she leaves for the whole summer, leaving me by myself. Though it's really nice to know I have something to look forward to.

So basically I went from kindergarden to fifth grade being a pariah with one friend. Fun! Mark my sarcasticness there, please.

So, once I moved to Middle School in sixth grade. Tori went to a different school than I did. It was terrible. I felt hurt, and lost.

But then after half the year a new kid came to our school, Evan. He told me everything. That I was a demigod. He told me one of my parents were a greek god! Can you believe it. I didn't at first until he showed me his powers. He could fly! It's was amazing, he just shot right up into the air. I was truley amazed.

We spent the rest of sisth grade year trying to find out my powers.

Our results:

̶Zeus:X

Poseidon:X

Hermes:X

Hephaestus:X

Apollo:X

Dionysus: Maybe

Hades: Maybe

Hera:X

Aphrodite:X

Athena: Maybe

Artemis:X

Demeter:Maybe

So, we decided that I'm either the daughter of Dionysus, Athena, Demeter, or Hades, which is very unlikely.

He told me about a camp for kids like us. He told me it was unlikely that my dad was Hades because there are only two known childeren from him. Nico and Alena. He also said there were three kids of Zeus and three of Poseidon. I was really fasinated. I asked him to takeme to the camp. And He told me he would tke me on May 25th. The day after school got out. In a week. I was so excited!

The last day of school I literally ran home like I was a moth flying towards a light. I smiled once I got home. I ran to my room and I took out my dufflebag. I packed everything I needed for our journey from Minnesota to New York. It would be a long journey but it would be worth it once i finally got to fit in somewhere.

All I've ever wanted was I place I belonged.

So I woke up at 6AM that morning and grabbed my bag and I changed into a simple grasy tee shirt, a pair of black jeans, and my worn black converse. That's when I left the house. I had to climb out of my window, which was on the second story of out house. The climbed the steep roof and then I ran down it, Right as I reached the edge I jumped and grabbed a tree branch. I grinned. I slid down from the tree and made my way to our meeting point. Sherlock park. Once we met, we started down the road.

That moment changed my life forever.


	2. Preview and a note

**xD anyway, welcome to my story. It will have song lyrics in it, becuase Music is part of my inspiration.**

**Anyway Here is the preview to the first chapter in Welcome to my Life.**

**I don't own anything except Zoe, Tori, and Evan.**

**Sorry, I've been having computer issues.**

* * *

Dear Journal,

Yeah okay. I have a journal, big deal. But it's not like I have someone watching my every move like Hercules or stupid Percy Jackson. I'm by myself. So here it goes...

* * *

_RECAP:_

_So I woke up at 6AM that morning and grabbed my bag and I changed into a simple grasy tee shirt, a pair of black jeans, and my worn black converse. That's when I left the house. I had to climb out of my window, which was on the second story of out house. The climbed the steep roof and then I ran down it, Right as I reached the edge I jumped and grabbed a tree branch. I grinned. I slid down from the tree and made my way to our meeting point. Sherlock park. Once we met, we started down the road._

_That moment changed my life forever._

* * *

Right now we are in Ohio. We have been using buses. Without paying, yeah we just sneak in. It's actually not as hard as it sounds. All you really have to do is sneak onto the buss with a large group. The lazy bus drivers just keep talking to people on their phone while holding their hand out for your payment.

Evan and I are at a McDonald's. We are waiting in the long line. We chose a great time to come here-Rush hour! But Evan HAD to have food at this moment. Gee thanks Evan.

So after waiting for twenty minutes we reach the front counter. we order two Cheeseburgers and two fries. The lady behind the counter asks for our names.

"Koby and Tyler." I say.

She nods. And ten minutes later we find ourselves at a table, eating.

* * *

that was the end of the Preview. I'm sorry it is taking so long, but My computer broke and I am now on my sister's, her computer is slow so yeah...

NOTE: Please check out this forum if you like Percy Jackson, The Hunger games Or DBZ : forum/DBZ_meets_PJO_and_Hunger_Games/114060/

THANKS!


	3. The first chapter in my new life

**xD anyway, welcome to my story. It will have song lyrics in it, becuase Music is part of my inspiration.**

**Anyway Here is the first chapter in Welcome to my Life.**

**I don't own anything except Zoe, Tori, and Evan.**

**Sorry, I've been having computer issues.**

* * *

Dear Journal,

Yeah okay. I have a journal, big deal. But it's not like I have someone watching my every move like Hercules or stupid Percy Jackson. I'm by myself. So here it goes...

* * *

_RECAP:_

_So I woke up at 6AM that morning and grabbed my bag and I changed into a simple grasy tee shirt, a pair of black jeans, and my worn black converse. That's when I left the house. I had to climb out of my window, which was on the second story of out house. The climbed the steep roof and then I ran down it, Right as I reached the edge I jumped and grabbed a tree branch. I grinned. I slid down from the tree and made my way to our meeting point. Sherlock park. Once we met, we started down the road._

_That moment changed my life forever._

* * *

Right now we are in Ohio. We have been using buses. Without paying, yeah we just sneak in. It's actually not as hard as it sounds. All you really have to do is sneak onto the buss with a large group. The lazy bus drivers just keep talking to people on their phone while holding their hand out for your payment.

Evan and I are at a McDonald's. We are waiting in the long line. We chose a great time to come here-Rush hour! But Evan HAD to have food at this moment. Gee thanks Evan.

So after waiting for twenty minutes we reach the front counter. we order two Cheeseburgers and two fries. The lady behind the counter asks for our names.

"Koby and Tyler." I say.

She nods. And ten minutes later we find ourselves at a table, eating. I swear within five minutes we were both don eating. It tasted so good. It tasted like a million balloons of flavor exploding in my mouth. wow...

So after our long trip to Mc Donald's we went back to a bus stop. W missed the first two buses, due to a small amount of people getting on. Th third bus arrives and we get on, speaking in of coarse.

You know what they say, Third time is the charm.

Then we take the bus from Ohio to Pennsylvania. Evan calls Pennsylvania the magical land of pencils...

He is such a dork... at least that's what I thought until h told m what a Dork really is. I hate that word now...

Anyway, so now we are at the park. We are both hyperactive, so we need breaks every now and then. Ya know the whole ADHD and dyslexia...

I am lucky I also have ADD! Yay!

But seriously, I'm sitting here on the swing writing this, as- erg! Hold on! Evan is fighting a fiv year old over the slide...

* * *

Next chapter should be longer once I get my computer back.


End file.
